Celos?
by Michelle Z
Summary: Ubicado en los tres años, Yamcha le pide a Bulma que regresen, acaso Vegeta se pondrá celoso? One shot


Estoy muy feliz, esto surgió de la nada ayudandome con mi bloqueo.

Amo DBZ y más a mi pareja favorita Vegeta y Bulma...

Perdón por errores ortográficos mi celular no da para mucho y me impaciente...

Ningún personaje me pertenece y sin más acá les dejo...

 **Celos?**

Vegeta observo a la mujer con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en su pecho, cualquiera diría que era su típica pose que nada fuera de lo normal pasaba por la mente del sanguinario guerrero ya saben matar a todos, conquistar el universo, vencer a Goku... pero se equivocaban estaba molesto muy molesto, la sabandija del ex novio de la mujer estaba frente a ella rogandole otra oportunidad que eran la pareja ideal y otras ridiculeses sentimentales de los humanos, la posibilidad de matarlo paso por su mente por enesima vez, odiaba a todos los guerreros Z pero ese insecto era el peor de todos.

Por su mente paso la posibilidad que ella lo aceptara de nuevo pero claro eso no podia suceder, jamas esa sabandija podría ganarle a el, El Principe de la raza guerrera mas sanguinaria del universo, ese insecto era no mas que un sucio en sus botas.

Agudizo el oído no queriendo perderse la respuesta de la mujer, de esa ruidosa y vulgar terrícola .

Yamcha por ultima vez ya te dije que lo nuestro no puede ser -Bulma suspiro molesta ya, llevaba mas de media hora escuchándolo y repitiendole que no lo quería de vuelta en su vida, claro esta que el no sabia que era porque un gruñón y narcisista Sayayin se había colado profundo en sus huesos, solo recordar lo que habían hecho hace unas horas atras cuando ella le llevo comida a la cámara de gravedad la excitaba mucho, recordar como sus pantaloncillos cortos se pegaban como una segunda piel, como su torso desnudo estaba sudado y agitado, sacudió suavemente la cabeza tratando de despegar tan deliciosos pensamientos, entre mas pronto se deshiciera de Yamcha podría regresar antes a los brazos del fuerte Sayayin.

Pero Bulma por favor -rogó Yamcha ya quedándose sin mas argumentos.

Nada, lo siento y por favor vete ya-Dijo Bulma decidida.

Es por Vegeta verdad ? -Bulma se tenso al escuchar su nombre, entrecerro la mirada en Yamcha era imposible que el supiera algo sobre su reciente "relación " con Vegeta, claro si podía llamarsele relación .

No digas estupideces y ya vete si no quieres que le diga a Vegeta que te saque a patadas de aqui -grito Bulma ya harta de discutir.

Vegeta sonrio al escucharla y volo desde el balcon de su habitacion hasta donde se encontraba la pareja muy cerca de su preciada camara de gravedad.

Creo que ella fue lo suficientemente clara o me equivoco? -Vegeta dijo lo mas intimidante que pudo, sintio a Bulma relajarse al verlo y al insecto tensarse y elevar su ki aunque claro no era oponente para el pero seria bueno tener una razon para matarlo y despejar el camino, la humana era suya ya y el no compartia lo suyo, habian pasado muchos meses tratando de negarse a el deseo que sentia por ella y ahora que su orgullo se hizo a un lado no pensaba dejarsela al estupido este.

Solo dame una razon para pulverizarte insecto -Vegeta dijo despectivo.

Por favor Yamcha ya vete, no quiero un escandalo en mi casa-dijo Bulma lo mas tranquila que podia, tener a Vegeta a su lado la calmaba pero tambien la ponia ansiosa, ¿Estaba escuchando la conversacion? ¿Estaba molesto? No podia saberlo su tipica pose de macho no lo abandonaba jamas.

Solo porque tu me lo pides Bulma- Yamcha miro con cara de pocos amigos a Vegeta pero sabia que no tenia oportunidad contra el, así que se marcho dando vuelo lo más rapido que pudo.

Vegeta... yo...-Bulma comenzó pero fue interrumpida por Vegeta que se daba la vuelta y entraba a la casa.

Ya tengo hambre mujer y mas te vale que la comida este hecha si no quieres ver mi furia-Vegeta trato de sonar despectivo y molesto pero no lo consiguió .

Bulma sonrió acostumbrada ya a su trato fuera de la habitación , buscaba cada excusa que podía para discutir con el, era tan excitante hacerlo, sus personalidades chocaban por todo y por nada, pero cuando estaban solos en su habitación el Sayayin era otro completamente diferente la amaba de todas las maneras posibles y su cuerpo le demostraba lo que con sus palabras el no lograba expresar.

Lo siguió adentro y lo vio perderse por las escaleras mientras ellas se dirigía a la cocina, le esperaba una noche muy agitada...

Gracias por leerme espero que les haya gustado

Quiero saber que les pareció!


End file.
